She isn't you
by BelieveTheTrue
Summary: "I want you, simple as that, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make that happen. So if that means you screaming out Clare's name in ecstasy, so be it"


**A/N 1 Guess who's back! Ok don't guess, it's me! So basically I've wanted to write a one shot for a while. **

**A/N 2 I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters. I do own a figurine llama on my bedside table! His name is Pablo**

**A/N 3 Check out theonlyeligoldsworthy! He's super cool and I'm helping him out on his story "Only You"**

**A/N 4 This is my first attempt at lemon so try to go easy on me in the reviews if it's terrible.**

**This takes place after Drop The World part 2. Also Imogen is OOC. Ok enough of my rambling on like a loser. Let's get this show on the road!**

Eli's POV

Broken.

This word describes my life in more than one way. My heart has been torn to shreds. My mind isslowly going insane. I've lost sight of the Eli that everyone knew and loved. The Eli that Clare Edwards fell for. She was my reason to wake up in the morning. The reason my room is now clear of any junk. She was my muse. My inspiration to write. But that's all gone.

I'm an empty soul now, just looking for a way out. I couldn't care less about school. Those hallways are haunted with the presence of my soul mate. I spend most of my days at bars, getting drunk in order to flush the pain out of me. That takes me to where I am now; in a bar, drinking away my problems. Everything is becoming a tad hazy to me now. I then notice a girl staring at me intensely. Brown hair, brown eyes underneath the odd glasses, looks about my age, wearing very revealing clothing. She is attractive and all but she wasn't the girl I longed to see.

The girl struts her way towards me, making sure that I notice the movement of her hips. She leans in toward my ears and whispers in a seductive voice, "Eli Goldsworthy, what a pleasant surprise." I may be buzzed but I can still recognize that voice anywhere, Imogen Moreno. She has been trying to hook up with me since Clare broke up with me. I'm in no way interested but she won't give it a rest.

Imogen sits on my lap, straddling me, her hands are on my shoulders and she's trying to look into my eyes which are probably glazed over from all the alcohol I've consumed.

"Eli, I know Clare hurt you and I also know that you are still madly in love with her but we both know that you are not going to get her back, especially that stunt you pulled with the hearse."

I looked up at her with sad eyes. She had said the words that I knew were true but I would never admit to myself.

"I want you, simple as that, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make that happen. So if that means you screaming out Clare's name in ecstasy, so be it," Imogen concluded. I took a minute to think this through, well as clearly as a drunk man can. This girl wants me to sleep with her and won't care if I call out Clare's name in sheer pleasure. I look at her again to see if she is serious about this. As if she knew what I would ask, she nodded her head slowly. She leans down slowly, looking as if she were to kiss me but only our lips brush. She whispers on my skin, "what have you got to lose?"

This was it. I've made my decision. I grip her head in my fairly large hands and crush my lips to hers. Hers respond immediately by moving against mine, fast and rough. These aren't Clare's lips. Hers were soft and gentle while Imogen's were chapped and fast moving. I thrust my tongue into her mouth, not asking for permission. My tongue explored the wet cavern, still not Clare's. Imogen's hands are threading through my thick, black hair. Mine are moving up and down her body, stopping to grip her hips tightly. Once we break apart for air, her lips move to my neck, sucking and biting with great force. I let out a low moan in my throat. I haven't had any contact with a girl like this since Julia.

"Let's go back to my place," I say. I didn't want to have sex with her in a bar where a bunch of sleazy men were watching us. She removes her lips from my neck and nods. She grabs my hand and holds it gently, like we were lovers or something. I lead her to the exit of the bar and we start walking to my house. Ever since I crashed Morty into a wall, I've had to walk everywhere I go. It sucks.

After about ten minutes of walking, we finally reach my house. Cece is sitting in the living room, staring at me. She knows I'm drunk but she won't say anything now but when I'm hung over tomorrow, she will read me the whole "drinking is not a way to solve your problems" act.

"Baby boy, who's your friend?"

Before I could answer, Imogen responds, "Imogen Moreno, pleased to meet you." I always found it weird how she constantly uses people's first and last name when talking to them.

Cece knows this is a one night stand so she says nothing. It's become a normal routine.

I get drunk.

I do something stupid.

Cece leaves me to do said stupid thing.

I'm hung over the next morning and then she scolds me.

I walk past my mom, bringing Imogen with me. Once we finally reach my bedroom, I shut the door with my foot. I kiss her roughly, like I did at the bar. She pulls away to start sucking on my neck again. She pushes me on the bed so that she can straddle me. She begins to thrust her hips up towards mine

"Clare," I moan into Imogen's ears as I gently tug on the earlobe. She lets out a loud moan, not caring who hears her.

I bring her mouth back up to mine. I didn't bother asking for permission, I just thrust my tongue into hers.

She doesn't taste like Clare.

Her hips are still thrusting towards the hard on I'm sporting. Her hands are tangled up in my jet black hair.

My hands are at the bottom of her shirt. With no effort at all, I rip the lacy fabric off of her skin. I waste no time in unhooking her bra and throwing it to the side along with the other discarded clothes.

She doesn't look like Clare.

Imogen tugs on my shirt, signaling that she wants it gone. I move back for a brief second to take off my shirt. She stares in awe at my naked chest. I don't have a six pack or anything, but I'm toned.

My lips move directly to her breasts. I suck on the nipple while my hands tease the other. Then I switch. She lets out another gut wrenching moan. It was kind of a turn off but I was too damn drunk to care.

She doesn't sound like Clare.

Imogen starts unbutton my skinny jeans that I was wearing. She pulled them and my boxers down swiftly to find my throbbing errection. It was obvious that I needed some form of a release. She cracks a smirk at me and makes her way down to my member. Then she wrapped her lips around me.

"Clare!"

Her lips are sucking hard and mimicking the acts of sex. She kept bobbing her head as if to a rhythm. With her lips still around my dick, she began to hum a song by Dead Hand.

"CLARE!"

The vibration was all it took to send me over the edge, spilling my juices into her mouth. She seemed to have no problem swallowing.

She doesn't act like Clare.

I swiftly slipped off her mini skirt and lace thong that she was wearing.

I grabbed a condom from my bedside table and put it on as fast as I could. I then aligned myself with her entrance and thrust into her, filling her completely. Imogen moan in either pleasure or pain, I couldn't tell.

Stroke after stroke, I felt myself coming closer and closer to the edge. Imogen's pants and moans fill the air, while I am not as vocal.

Pure ecstasy take over her and she cums over my member.

That sends me over, spilling my seed in her core.

"OH CLARE!" I scream in intense pleasure. My thrusts begin to slow, riding out our orgasms.

After I pull out of Imogen, she pulls me in for a chaste kiss. She has the glow of a thousand suns. "I had a really great time," she starts while getting re-dressed, "we should do this again sometime soon."

I glare daggers at her. This would never happen again. Now, all I feel is regret, sorrow, and misery. I had sex with a woman who I didn't love. I had used Imogen.

I look at the girl sitting next to me. "I think you should leave. This was a mistake. I'm sorry."

She knows. She knows that I'm still in love with the woman who tore my heart out of my chest. She nods at me, knowingly. She slips on her clothes and head for the door but turns around and walks back towards me. She places a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Clare is a fool for walking away from you." With that, Imogen leaves.

No matter how much I would love to love Imogen, I can't and probably never will. Why?

She isn't Clare.

**This sucks. It made me sad. With all that has gone on in degrassi this season, I'm pretty sure im depressed from lack of Eclare. Oh well. Review?**


End file.
